Standing With Her Head Held High
by heartbeats321
Summary: Beth Carter was an ordinary girl. She worked like an ordinary person and had a family to get home to at the end of the day. This was until she met the Doctor. Past memories will be unlocked and Beth, as well as her friend Rose, will be changed forever...


A/N: Okay guys, it's been forever but I can't wait to finally begin writing this story! A few things: One, the only thing I own in this story is my OC, the Caretaker (her name sounding like the Doctor was unintentional I swear!) otherwise known as Bethany 'Beth'/'Carter' Carter. Two, in order to imagine her, just look up Isabel Lucas. Three, the Caretaker's theme is for this story and the next one is 'Archangel' by Two Steps From Hell. Four, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of the Doctor's Carer. Also, this will somewhat enter LizzeXX's continuity and will contain the Professor, Evy, Angel (and maybe Ayla/Tailor) or Mac in a later story. Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my crappy story! If anything sounds like something in your story, please tell me and I will cut it out. If someone plagiarises my story, please tell me and I will check.

Standing With her Head Held High

By heartbeats321

Chapter One- Rose: Setting it Alight.

"Carta, what are you doing?"

"Doing what I've always wanted to do since the war, Theta. Save you!"

A buzzing noise could be heard throughout the ship, as the woman that sat on the chair shone brightly and winced in pain…

Bethany 'Beth' Carter snapped awake and choked back a scream. She rolled over to find her alarm ringing, as she groaned and pressed snooze calmly, but the events of the dream would be with her forever.

Exactly ten minutes later, after a cup of tea, Beth was off to work again. She ran down the pavement between her flat and the bus stop, before taking a bus to Central London.

Work was slow that morning, between folding clothes and trying to stay awake anywhere, until lunch came and Beth ran off to get something to eat. She ran into Rose Tyler and her boyfriend, Mickey Smith. (One thought that appeared Beth's mind whenever she saw the pair together, how could someone as attractive as Rose be attracted to Mickey Smith? At least Rose had a boyfriend…)

"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

Beth started walking out, following Rose when suddenly Rose was stopped by a guard by a small plastic bag filled with money.

"Beth, you wanna go down with me?" Rose asked, passing the bag to her and walking to the lift.

Beth nodded, before walking off behind her and going down to the basement. The lift ride took two seconds until they stopped at the bottom floor, directly next to Wilson's office.

Rose knocked on the door shouting, "Wilson? Wilson, we've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?"

The door didn't open. It didn't seem like Wilson was there.

Beth tried next, "Wilson? Hello? It's Beth, I'm with Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's back there, Beth."

"Well, how about we look around for him?"

Rose nodded and quickly pushed open a door that she led Beth through. She quickly turned on the lights to reveal a huge storeroom, with thousands of plastic dummies inside it and boxes of clothes stacked carelessly.

After walking through it, the door slammed behind them.

Rose ran towards it and shook the handles.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She shouted.

Beth gulped, "That better not be what I think it is."

Suddenly Rose heard noises from behind her. "Is somebody mucking about? Who is it?"

Beth turned around. She could have sworn she saw that plastic dummy moving. Rose backing away was a sign that it wasn't just her imagination.

"Oh, very funny!" Beth shouted into the darkness, when suddenly two more began moving behind it.

Rose was the next to speak up, "Right, I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it?"

"It has to be Derek. He's the only one who comes in here, other than you." Beth whispered, attempting to stay calm.

Suddenly more shop dummies began moving in front of them leaving them cornered near a wall. Beth quickly gripped onto Rose's hand and shut her eyes. She could see the obituary now, "Beth Carter and Rose Tyler, aged 19 killed by window shop dummies".

Suddenly she quickly felt Rose squeeze her hand harder and opened her eyes to notice that a man had grabbed onto Rose's hand and shouted, "Run!"

She was nearly yanked towards Rose who was racing behind the stranger who had grabbed her hand as they turned a corner. When they reached the end of the corridor, Rose pulled Beth into a lift against the man and they stood in stunned silence as he yanked one of the dummies arms off.

Beth was gobsmacked. She backed against the wall of the lift and didn't say anything.

Rose, of course, was the first one of them to talk. "You pulled his arm off." She interjected.

"Yep," The stranger began, "Plastic."

Beth finally walked towards the stranger and thought about poking him in the chest. Instead she paused and began to reprimand, "Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students?"

Rose continued, "Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The man asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

The man continued to stare at the lift doors and asked again, "Well, you said it. Why students?"

Rose rebuked, "Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

The stranger turned to face the two. "That makes sense, well done."

"Thanks," Beth muttered. It was genuine, but it sounded sarcastic.

"They're not students." The stranger replied bluntly.

Rose continued, "Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked.

The two girls turned to face each other, before curtly answering in unison, "Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead." The man responded as he walked out the lift. There was just an urge to keep moving in his voice, as though he was the only person on the Earth that mattered and if one person died, it was their loss.

Rose stormed off behind him, Beth came along. It was almost like they travelled in pairs. "That's just not funny." She asserted.

"Rosie, I don't think that was meant to be funny." Beth corrected, "But still, that's just sick!"

The man had told them both to mind their eyes as he removed a small silver pen-like device and pointed it at the lift mechanism.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose huffed, as the mechanism exploded into sparks.

Beth walked behind Rose and tried to stay calm as they briskly walked towards the door at the end of Henricks.

"I'm serious," Beth began, "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

The stranger began to explain, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He then lifted a small bomb, before going back to explaining.

"So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you two go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He then closed the door behind him, before opening it again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way." He introduced, "What's your name?"

"Rose." Rose started.

Beth thought that it would be rude to leave him hanging, so she whispered her name.

"Nice to meet you Rose, you too Beth. Now, run for your life!" The Doctor then shut the door, which Rose considered was her means to escape, and Beth followed her.

Beth ran home in a different direction to Rose and after two hours of running, expected to come home to loving arms. When she opened the door, however, she remembered that she didn't have a family to return home to…

A/N: Oh my goodness, that was a cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoy my story. I've been working really hard on it and I hope it's good enough for you.

I will be releasing 'The Girl With the Eyepatch', 'For the Want of a Feather', 'Love's Crime' and finally, 'Heart of Stone' soon enough so, I hope ya'll are interested! This is heartbeats321, signing off!


End file.
